Potions and Parseltongue
by Stormie Night
Summary: Draco has a kink, Harry finds out.  What to do, what to do...  Find out what Harry does.  Drarry, Slash, AU


**Warnings: **Male with male relationships, don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer: **The characters are not mine unfortunately.

**Authors Note:** This is my first story that I have tried to write in any sexual scenes and not just imply something happened. Please review and tell me what you think. Enjoy!

**Potions and Parseltongue**

It all started one day in potions, this obsession that I have. It was our 8th and final year, Snape being the sadistic bastard that he is paired me up with Malfoy like usual. He seems to get a perverse pleasure from watching us fight and get detention. So it was a day like any usual crummy potions class when I sliced my finger. Since the final battle I have found myself slipping into parseltongue when I don't want others to know what I am saying. So like normal I started swearing to myself so Snape could not hear. Well that was when the funny thing happened. I saw Malfoy stiffen and try not to look at me but the look in his eyes said it all, he was aroused but horrified it was caused by me. Well just to prove my point I kept talking to myself reading the directions ignoring him. I saw his hand reach below the desk to readjust himself. I spent the rest of the class trying to decide what to do with this new information. My Gryffindor side said to leave him alone but my Slytherin side, more pronounced since the final battle, said to use it to my advantage. Draco was really fit and good looking and I was dying to see what he looked like when he came undone. You can guess what I decided to do.

I ignored Draco for the rest of the week noticing the looks he kept sending me, more death glared than usual but there was a heat in his eyes that wasn't there before. On Monday again we had potions, I put my plan to action. Class started as usual me paired with Draco. I decided to start talking to him ask a few questions stir him up. "So how was your weekend Malfoy?"

"Shut up Potter focus on the potion. Cut those dandelion roots into precise 5 mm segments."

"I can talk and work at the same time Malfoy you know. I had finished slicing the roots and slid my chair closer to him to hand them off. I leaned to his ear and started hissing, "You know Malfoy I am going to have that pretty ass of yours begging for me."

He had stiffened and dropped his knife, I continue hissing "That's right you will be all mine. I will take you against the wall, Snape's desk and the tables in the great hall." Draco whimpered and readjusted himself. "What are you going to do about it Draco?" I purred his name out and he sliced his arm.

That got Snape's attention and he stormed over. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy what is the problem?"

"Well sir as you can see Malfoy cut his arm, I don't think he is feeling well do you see how pale he is?"

"Malfoy go to the hospital wing and get checked out. Potter make sure he gets there and don't kill each other," Snape stalked away. I packed my things and then Draco's. He barely moved, but when I moved like I would help him up and he jumped to get away and practically ran out of the room. I followed at a more leisurely pace. I caught up to him and pushed him into an alcove. "Calm down Malfoy what's wrong?" I healed the cut on his arm.

"Get away Potter," he tried to push me away.

"Sorry Draco, no can do." I leaned into his ear holding him against the wall. I slipped into parseltongue. "You have a little problem that needs to be taken care of. I am not letting you go, he groaned, I moved to his neck and bit him soothing it with my tongue afterward. "Like that don't you. Who knew you were so submissive. My hand slid down and started undoing his pants. Once they were open I stuck my hand in and grasp him, he whimpered. My other hand was in his baby soft hair holding his head at an angle so his neck was exposed. Slowly I started working him whispering to him all the time. He was so pliant in my arms, I felt so powerful with the snarky slytherin whimpering my name.

He finally came with a yelp and my name on his lips. I slid my hand out and cleaned him up slowly tucking him back inside his pants. I gave him a ferocious kiss and stepped back. "When you want more find me," and I walked off. He seemed in a fog. I had to find a bathroom to finish myself off and then relaxed in the kitchens until my next class.

I was hooked, now it was time to wait and see how long until Draco sought me out. Two weeks later and I was getting impatient. I wanted another dose of Draco but refused to seek him out. He was avoiding me and trying not to look like he cared. The only time I got close to him was in potions when Snape would pair us together. He is now by far my favorite professor the sadistic bastard. You can always expect and manipulate him to react correctly to a situation it is just using it to your advantage that is the issue. My problem: Draco was avoiding me. My solution: detention from Snape with him, now I just had to pull it off.

We were suppose to be making a calming draught but would you know if you switched a few ingredients it would explode. Class started as usual but Malfoy was ignoring me, I didn't like that at all so time for drastic measures. He was to distracted to pay attention to his potion trying to stay away from me. Which I was perfectly fine with, easier to sabotage his potion with him distracted. It was beautiful, the explosion, I ducked just in time and pulled him down to. Snape rounded on us with steam coming out of his ears.

"Mr. Malfoy what is the meaning of this. How did you explode an inert potion?"

Malfoy looked around, "I was following the directions sir, I don't know."

"Detention with me tonight. Potter detention also, you should have noticed your partners potion was wrong and warn him." He staked away robes billowing behind him. I smirked inwardly so predictable I could almost kiss him if he wasn't so greasy.

I showed up to detention on time and walked in, Draco was already there and I could tell he was trying to get out of it. Snape just looked at him. "You have 3 hours to clean the cauldrons by hand no magic and no fighting." He left and locked the room from the outside. Malfoy wouldn't look at me.

"Well we better get to work." I said and picked up a rag, I started on the closets cauldron and began humming to myself. Draco started cleaning as far from me as possible. I was flying through the cauldrons, the sooner I am done the sooner I can confront him. After an hour I thought that enough of the cauldrons were clean, I threw down my rag and walked over to Draco. He was trying to get his clean but his hands were raw from the harsh solvent and not being use to cleaning. "How are you doing over here?" I asked trying to start simply.

He looked up and jumped at me being so close. "I really hate cleaning Potter lets just get it done and over with."

"Your hands are all red. Let me see." I grab them and bring them closer to me. He tries to pull them away but I hold tight. I pull a vial from my pocket and open it pouring the liquid on his hand. Again he tries to pull away. "What are you doing Potter," he yelps.

"Just helping hold on." I rub the mixture into his hands, the redness immediately disappears the damage fixed and he groans at the touch. I keep massaging the hands starting to hiss, "You like that don't you. What would happen if I moved my hands to other parts of your body. How would you like this done to your back or chest? What about your ass, I could massage the lovely mounds of muscle." Draco's head fell back to the desk behind him. Slowly my hand move from rubbing his hands to his chest. I start unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it from his pants. Slowing his belt was undone and pants open. Talking the whole time about what I am going to do to him. I step back and haul him up so he is sitting on Snape's desk, pants and boxers at his ankles. I kneel in front of him and slowly kiss my way down his chest, when I get to my prize I slowly take it into my mouth. He gasp and grabs my hair holding on tight.

Slowly I take my time with him, not knowing when he will let me again. Licking, nipping and nuzzling I have him screaming my name as he comes down my throat. He slumps back on the desk limp, he looks so lovely sprawled out like that. I clean him up and he just looks at me. "What's your game Potter? Why are you acting like this?" He sounds fragile and I want to reassure him.

"No game Draco, I just realized how much I wanted you." I turn around and start cleaning the cauldrons again, we need to get them done. He just sits there and looks at me, I don't tell him to start his hands are to sensitive and I don't want to see them all red.

"You just realize that you want me so you start what accosting me, seducing me, taking me, what? How do you know that I want this?" He is asking me all these questions trying to explain what has happened. He moves to start cleaning but I stop him.

"I've got these you don't have to hurt your hands." He looks at me and sits back. "To your questions all you have to say is no. You have not said that yet, you avoided me, didn't look at or talk to me but you have not said no or stop yet. That's all you have to say if you don't like it Draco." He sits there the rest of the time as I clean until Snape comes in. I have just finished the last cauldron.

"Mr. Malfoy you may go, Potter finish putting away the cleaning supplies and then you may get out of here too." Draco races from the room, slowly I put the supplies away.

The next morning Draco is looking at me in the Great Hall. I smile at him and then continue with my breakfast. He has to come to me this time, I will wait and not get impatient and jump him. He has to want this. I keep telling myself that it is a mantra running through my head.

"Harry, what is going on with you and Malfoy?" Hermione asks.

"Why what have you heard," I wonder what the gossip is now.

"Nothing its just that he has been avoiding you and not making any comments on my birth or Ron's family. Do you think that he is sick?" Always concerned about others that is our Hermione. Do I tell her or not is the question. Oh well, I will tell her and get it over with. If I have my way, he will be mine and then I can show him off to the world, better get her use to it now.

"He's not sick 'Mione he is just trying to wrap his head around the idea that he fancy's me and wants to have my babies." I think that she almost choked on her pumpkin juice, that would have been a feat. Voldermort could not kill her, my close friend, but she is brought down by pumpkin juice, what a headline.

"Wants to have your babies, Harry?"

"That is the part of the sentence that you latch onto?"

"Well I knew he wanted you for a while always trying to get your attention. I don't think that he realized it himself but to those that observe it was obvious. What have you done to put him in a snit though?"

"Gave him a blow job."

"Gave who a blow job?" Seamus butts in, always in others business. If anything to do with sex is mentioned in a 50 meter radius he hears it. I swear he has super sex talk hearing.

"Malfoy."

"Figures, the good ones are always taken. So what did he look like Harry? I want details," Seamus really is a perv, he has no sense of privacy. I guess that boarding school can to that to you though.

"I am not giving you details, either of you. I am just waiting for him to realize that he wants me and only me. Hopefully it won't be long."

"I hate to say this Harry but Malfoy is pretty suborn. What makes you think that you have changed his mind about you with one blow job?"

"Because no body else can deep throat him and talk parseltongue at the same time besides me."

"That is not playing fair Harry, you two would do well together always trying to outmaneuver each other, it's hot. Good luck with him you are going to need it." I am going to need it, but one thing I have learned from the Slytherins, if your not cheating at the game then you are not trying hard enough to win, and I want to win very badly.

Two days later in potions Malfoy looks at me. It is a look of pure analysis, he is trying to decide if I measure up to his standards. I just smile at him and continue with the potion. I have been brewing it this class and can tell he is surprised that it hasn't blown up yet. He turns back to his book and ignores me but I can feel his looking when my back is turned. I let him be.

A week later he is checking me out in the morning blatantly at breakfast. It is the beginning of the end I know it. He comes over to the table and stops in front of me. "Potter you are coming with me to Hogsmead this weekend, we need to get you some new clothes. I won't be seen with someone who has no style."

I just smile. "Of course Draco, what time do you want to go?" The rest of my house is looking at us with confusion. Seamus and Hermione are smiling and you can tell who they have told because they are smiling also.

"I will meet you at the entrance to the Gryffindor tower at 10 don't be late. He walks off without another word but I understand what wasn't said. He wants me, but I need to meet him half way. Somethings are important to him like clothes and status. He can't change himself but I am willing to change for him. All it took was time, cunning and parseltongue, who knew he would be so easy?


End file.
